Secrets
by Sophie Moon Light
Summary: Todos ocultan secretos pero... ¿Qué tan oscuros pueden llegar a ser? Eso lo intentarán descubrir 13 chicos, cuando llega a su instituto una chica nueva, quien "sabe" algo sobre el pasado de Green. Oldrivalshipping, Soulsilvershipping y SpecialShipping por sobre todos los demás.
1. Prólogo

Siento que no incluyo mucho a los chicos de Sinnoh en mis fics, a si que los invité a este :3

Tiene muchos shippings: Oldrival, Special, Mangaquest, Soulsilver, Frantic y Haughty... tal vez leve Commoner.

Y bueno... Quinn Hills... pésimo nombre pero... soy mala para los nombres :D

Bueno... ¡Espero les guste!

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

Se levantó animadamente, un nuevo año había empezado... y sentía que era un año lleno de oportunidades para ella, el sol le sonreía ¡Era un hermoso día! Sólo había algo que lo arruinaba... debía ir a la escuela.

Entró al baño, para luego, ponerse su uniforme, el cual, odiaba con todo su ser, era el primer paso para ir a prisión: Ponérselo.

-¿Estás lista?- escuchó que le decían, miró por la ventana para ver a Red, uno de sus mejores amigos... y bueno, Red la llevaba.

-Sí- la chica de ojos azules miró su casa, estaba todo ordenado... cuando llegara, haría algo para romper con ese orden, el cual odiaba.

* * *

_"¡Bienvenidos, alumnos!_

_Instituto Quinn Hills."_

-Espero nos toque en el mismo salón- comentó Red saliendo del automóvil recién estacionado, junto a la castaña.

-Ojalá. No quiero estar sola, ¿Sabes?

Ambos jóvenes entraron al instituto, cuando un temor se apoderó de uno de ellos.

-¡MI MOCHILA!- gritó Red corriendo en círculos -¡ME HAN ROBADO LA MOCHILA! ¡¿QUÉ HARÉ AHORA?! ¡NO TENGO MOCHILA!- Blue sólo rió para parar la carrera en círculos de Red

-Está colgada en tu hombro.

-Ah... ¡Encontré la mochila!

-¿Y donde estaba, Red-San?- preguntó una muchacha de ojos amarillos, quién tenía el cabello suelto por primera vez

-Uhm... bueno... en mis hombros- contestó Red nervioso, rascándose la nuca

-Que amor tan... ¿inocente?- murmuró Blue al ver a Red y Yellow sonrojados, e intentando mantener una conversación.

Decidió dejarlos, para ir a ver la lista de los salones que estaba pegada en una de las paredes del instituto.

Se abrió paso entre todos los alumnos allí amontonados, unos celebrando, y otros lamentándose por no quedar con sus amigos.

-Permiso- pidió Blue, al llegar al frente de la lista, colocó su dedo indice y buscó su nombre.

_Blue... 3°er año B_

Aún no celebraría, buscó los nombres de sus amigos.

_Yellow... 3°er año B_

_Red... 3°er año B_

Todos, todos en el mismo salón: Green, Red, Yellow, Crys, Gold, Silver, Ruby y Sapphire, aparte de unos chicos que no había visto nunca: Platinum Berlitz, Soul, Diamond y Pearl. Estaba segura de que se haría amiga de todos esos chicos.

Se alejó de la lista, dispuesta a agradecer a la directora Blair ponerla junto a sus amigos.

* * *

-Y bueno... esta es la Sala de Delegados. El delegado de nuestro salón es Green Oak- finalizó Silver. Él le estaba dando un recorrido por el instituto a Soul, la chica nueva del salón... se suponía que Gold le daría el tour, pero Silver no quería que la muchacha de cabello castaño quedara traumatizada en su primer día en _"Quinn Hills" _

-Es... muy acogedor- dijo la chica mirando la sala, no le parecía muy bonita

-Muy, muy acogedora- dijo Silver en tono sarcástico -Sigamos- dijo y salió de la sala, Soul lo siguió.

* * *

-Ehh, directora, muchas gracias por...- dijo Blue abriendo la puerta, pero luego vio que la nombrada no estaba

-Green...- murmuró al ver cómo el castaño estaba buscando unos papeles -¿Que carajo haces?

-Buscando el expediente de Platinum Berlitz.

FlashBack

_Platinum Berlitz... 3°er año B_

Fin del Fashback

-¿Quien es esa?- preguntó la chica recordando que había visto su nombre en la lista

-No lo sé, Blue... tan solo sé... que sabe algo sobre mi pasado- respondió el chico de ojos verdes en tono desinteresado.

Green... él había tenido un accidente el año pasado, y cómo consecuencia, le había dado amnesia... ahora, el chico sólo sabía que vivía con su abuelo, tenía 9 amigos y sabía... sus secretos.

-¿Sabes? Viví algo de ese pasado contigo. Y sólo diré... que no fue bonito. Es mejor que no lo recuerdes... un pasado triste, merece un futuro feliz.

-Y para tener ese futuro feliz, tengo que descubrir mi pasado triste.

-Sólo vive el aho...- de pronto, sintieron cómo unos pasos se acercaban hasta la puerta. Green tapó la boca de su amiga y la arrastró hasta un armario, luego, se metió él.

-Que mierda...- se quejó la chica

-Cállate, Chica Ruidosa... ¿Acaso quieres un castigo?

-Bueno, yo sólo vine a agradecer... tú tendrías el castigo.

-Tú igual, te ves cómo mi "_cómplice" _

_-_Cállate- dijo Blue y abrió un poco la puerta del armario... estaba incómoda, sólo veinte centímetros la separaban de su amigo... bueno, ella quería algo más con él.

-Nuevo año, Dragonair- comentó la directora a su serpiente celeste, una hermosa y elegante serpiente a la cual llamaba Dragonair.

-¡Directora! ¡Golpearon a Red!- dijo alguien entrando en la oficina

-¿Qué? ¡Ya empezamos mal! Ven, Dragonair- la directora salió, y ambos chicos, también salieron del armario

-Nunca vuelvas ha hacer eso- dijo Blue en un tono amenazante

-Cambiando de tema... ¿Golpearon a Red?

-Es mejor ir a verlo, ¿No?

* * *

-¡Lo lamento, Red-Senpai! No quería, era para Gold!- se defendió Crys, al ver cómo la nariz de su senpai sangraba

-¡Oye!- se quejó el nombrado

-¡Basta!- gritó Blair, todos se voltearon a mirarla. -No importa si era para Gold, le pegaste a Red- acto seguido, cogió a Red del brazo para llevarlo a enfermería.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo una chica de cabellos oscuros rodeada por dos chicos: Uno rubio y el otro de cabello negro.

-Nunca te había visto, hermosa- Gold sonrió pícaramente, ocasionando que el chico rubio y Crys lo golpearan

-Soy nueva... mi nombre es Platinum Berlitz- al mencionar su nombre, Green se le quedó mirando, al igual que Blue... ¿Qué podía saber esa chica de su pasado?

_Continuará..._

* * *

**_¡Espero que les haya gustado el prólogo! Muchas gracias por leer :D_**


	2. Niebla

Chapter 1: Niebla.

_**Secrets**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Niebla.**_

* * *

_**Dedicado a Caruul Reynoso, ¡Feliz cumpleaños amiga!**_

* * *

-Green Oak, ¿Te suena?- preguntó la castaña seca, si se trataba de ayudar a su "_Amigo" _podía ser muy seca, a pesar de ser tan energética.

-¡Para nada!- la chica de cabello azul oscuro se puso nerviosa, Blue se llevó el dedo a la boca y acto seguido, se fue del lugar.

-A veces, Blue es así- dijo Red justificando ante la novata el comportamiento de su amiga

* * *

-Ahora yo soy la idiota, ¿No?- se preguntó Blue a si misma enojada -Quiero que me digan cuantas veces ellos han tratado mal a alguien, no es nad...a- se quedó atónita al ver como una densa niebla inundaba el tercer piso del instituto, eso no era normal, nunca antes había pasado

**_PoV. Blue_**

Esto es imposible... la niebla se da en las calles, no en institutos con un piso cerrado, que solo tiene una escalera que lleva a la Sala de Profesores, todo es cerrado.

No puede haber niebla.

Me acerqué para verla más de cerca... debe ser algún experimento fallido del laboratorio. Sí, eso.

-Veamos... que cosa eres, niebla- dije y decidida me acerqué a la niebla, para sentirme rara -Que demo...- me empecé a marear, para caer al suelo rendida. Lo vi todo negro.

* * *

**_PoV. Crys_**

Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo... Blue se haría amiga de esa chica nueva... no la trataría mal... Green... ¿Porqué la miró tan asombrado? Esos dos ocultan algo... y Blue me dirá que es.

-Si no me equivoco... Blue subió- me dije a mi misma y subí la escalera, donde vi a la profesora de biología, Erika, correr horrorizada

-¡Señorita Erika!- le grité, ella se dirigió a mi totalmente pálida

-Cry-Crystal... que nece-necesitas

-Porqué grita- le pregunté, me abrazó y habló a mi oído

-Arriba... hay una densa niebla... y al final de ese pasillo... ¡Hay una alumna muerta!

_-Flashback-_

_PoV. Erika._

_Subí al tercer piso del instituto, debía colgar las notas del cuarto año A, ya las tenía... pero cuando subí... una niebla tapaba la vista_

_-Que es esto...?- me pregunté._

_Por precaución, no la quise respirar, aguantando mi respiración, fui hasta el final del pasillo, en donde está la sala del Cuarto año A._

_Abrí los ojos como platos, y lancé un enorme grito de horror... frente a mis ojos, había una chica que sangraba de sus narices... estaba muerta._

_Solté los papeles y salí corriendo... vi a Crystal subiendo la escalera al tercer piso, me llamó... y la abracé. Necesito borrar ese recuerdo de mi mente._

_-Fin del Flashback-_

**_PoV. Crystal nuevamente _**

-¡¿Qué?!- grité

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- salió corriendo... al igual que yo, tomé a Gold y a Silver de los brazos y los subí al segundo piso

-¿Que haces...?- preguntó Silver enfadado

-Me va a violar en frente tuyo- aclaró Gold, recibiendo un golpe de parte de ambos

-La señorita Erika me dijo que hay una alumna muerta allá arriba... y nosotros averiguaremos su causa de muerte.

-Creo que viste mucho CSI- rió Gold

-Aunque no lo parezca... apoyo a Gold en eso- admitió Silver cabizbaja

-Ahora, suban.

-La muerte es algo que nadie puede evitar- nos dijo Sabrina, la profesora de filosofía

-No, pero si se le puede estudiar.

-No está muerta- susurró Sabrina y luego se fue

-Gold... ¿Te da miedo?- pregunté al ver que no se movía

-N-no- respondió y comenzó a subir la escalera.

* * *

-Un panquesito de fresa... a Blue le encantan- dijo el de cabello azabache sentándose junto a Green

-No me interesa Blue... me interesa lo que ella sabe.

-Pues ella, sus secretos e información se pueden ir fácilmente a la tumba... sellados...- comentó Marge desde la escalera.

Antes, Marge era la profesora de ciencias, ahora es la secretaria del instituto.

-Que te hace decir eso?- le respondió Green levantándose de su asiento

-Solo digo... las cosas tóxicas pueden encontrarse en cualquier lugar.

-¿Tóxico? La directora Blair prohibió lo tóxico en este instituto. Cuando murió el año pasado un chico... intoxicado.

-¿La directora dijo que murió intoxicado? Ja, Rizzo sabía demasiado... por eso murió- continúo Marge

**PoV. Green**

¿Que tóxico?

-Lo importante es que lo prohibió.

-Una cosa es prohibirlo... otra cosa es que todos lo cumplan al pie de la letra... todos sabemos que la mayoría de las reglas de la directora no son cumplidas... tú bien lo sabes- sonrió Marge tomando mi cara entre sus manos, y luego soltándome

-Estás loca- me limité a decir

-Puede ser... pero sé algo que tú no... y es que dentro de poco, Blair no será la directora aquí... ni siquiera estará cerca... tendrán una directora que si le sea útil al _Proyecto Alexandrie_

Marge se fue... maldita

-¿Proyecto Alexandrie?- repitió Red, asentí y me levanté, tirando el pastelito de fresa

Todo volverá a ser como antes...

Volveré a reunir a mis amigos... para descubrir algo sobre ese Proyecto Alexandrie... nuevos misterios...

-¿Donde vas?- me siguió Red

-A buscar a los chicos... descubriremos en que consiste el proyecto Alexandrie.

* * *

_**PoV. Crystal**_

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Ya estamos aquí... no respiren, chicos- les pedí mientras sacaba un tubo de ensayo y atrapaba algo de esa niebla allí, tapé el tubo y lo metí en mi bolso -Lo analizaré en el laboratorio más tarde.

-Bien, vamos al final del pasillo- Silver y yo comenzamos a caminar, pero Gold iba más atrás

-¿Tienes miedo?

-Que va, claro que no- mintió Gold... se le notaba en sus ojos el miedo

-Gold... no está mal tener miedo a veces... pero necesitamos ver porqué murió esa chica... para que el día de mañana nadie más muera- toqué el cabello de Gold mientras sus mejillas se coloraban rojas

-V-vamos.

Caminamos hasta el fin del pasillo, Silver hizo una mueca de dolor y tomó a la "muerta" gritando, luego la dejó en el suelo y golpeó el suelo con sus manos, llorando

-¡BLUE!

-Silver... no sabemos si está muerta. Erika-Chan no la tocó, solo la vio, Gold, llévala al laboratorio mientras yo se lo pido a Blair por un "Proyecto" ¡Rápido!

* * *

-Buenos días- entré a la oficina de Blair, quien me sonrió

-Crystal... buenos días.

-Directora... vine porque... necesito que me preste el laboratorio. Es para un proyecto de la clase de... ciencias, sí, ciencias.

-Lo que sea por una buena estudiante- Blair me entregó las llaves, agradecí y corrí hasta el laboratorio, les abrí a Gold y a Silver la puerta, y saqué el tubo de ensayo de la niebla

-Vuelvan en unas horas.

Apenas Gold y Silver salieron, me puse a analizar esa "niebla" hasta que llegué a una conclusión.

-Tóxica...- susurré mirando a Blue, corrí hasta ella para tomar su pulso -Estás viva Blue-Chan... solo fue un malentendido.- la abracé, y luego miré el laboratorio... ¿Habrán cosas de hospital?

-Crystal...- dijo Green abriendo la puerta del laboratorio, lo miré un rato

-Si Gold o Silver te dijeron que está muerta, es mentira.

-De todas formas, no les creí. Blue es fuerte.

-Te recomiendo no ir al tercer piso de este instituto sin esto- le tiré a Green una mascarilla

-Ehh?

-Hay una extraña niebla... tóxica- aclaré mostrando los resultados de mi análisis a Green-Sempai

-¿Tóxico?

_-Flashback-_

_-Solo digo... las cosas tóxicas pueden encontrarse en cualquier lugar._

_-Fin del Flashback-_

-Marge...- susurró Green-Sempai y se fue.

Dejé la bata de laboratorio colgada, tomé los resultados de mi análisis y algunas mascarillas... me preparé para salir, pero una extraña silueta apareció frente a mí, no podía ver su rostro... solo sé que es una silueta de chica.

-Ese análisis... si alguien más llegara a saber sus resultados... el proyecto Alexandrie se vería arruinado... no queremos eso. Lo lamento... Crystal- me dijo, acto seguido, salió de la sala y cerró con llave la puerta

-¡Quien rayos eres!- grité golpeando la puerta

* * *

-Señorita... esto no está bien. Nunca me han agradado las juntas de su padre- un joven de cabello rubio le tocó el hombro, ella se giró y cerró los ojos

-No puedo hacer nada... al fin y al cabo, son sus juntas, no mías, pero si él quiere que yo participe en este proyecto tan importante para él, pues así será.

-Todos saldrán afectados... ¡No puede ser cómplice de este horrible proyecto!- habló otro joven, este de cabello negro

-Vamos Diamond,a sabes perfectamente que los estudiantes y maestros de este instituto no se verán afectados... bueno, excluyendo a Blair.

-¿Y qué pasará con ella?- respondió enojado Pearl

-Sabes que no me gusta hablar de eso... solo... dame la caja 33 y ya.

-Tome- Diamond y Pearl le entregaron a Platinum la caja

-¿Y si Green y esa muchacha la descubren?

-Pues mis servicios al Proyecto Alexandrie acabarían... Green no puede saber la verdad... evitaré a toda costa juntarme con esa castaña- bufó la chica -Diamond, ¡la cámara!

-¿Eh? ¡Uh! ¡La cámara!- le entregó la cámara

Acto seguido, Pearl cerró los ojos, y molesto, abrió la caja 33, Platinum encendió la cámara y tomó tres fotos.

-Hay que cerrarla rápido, si nos descubren, podríamos cobrarnos la expulsión... y la señorita no puede ser expulsada.

-Enviaré la foto. Los veo luego- Platinum salió de la sala, dirigiéndose a al laboratorio de computadores... esa foto debía ser enviada hoy mismo.

-No me agrada para nada este proyecto... la señorita debe estar en el camino del bien... y el camino que ella está tomando va para el mal...

-Al menos... sobreviviremos- concluyó Diamond sacando unos onigiri de su bolso -Ten, mamá me dijo que te diera uno a ti.

Pearl cogió el onigiri y se fue de la sala

-Cierra cuando termines, Dia.

* * *

**_PoV.__ Green_**

Busqué a todos mis amigos, hasta por fin encontrarlos a todos para informarles sobre la niebla tóxica... Blue ya se estaba recuperando, según escuche... claro, no encontré a Crys.

-Por eso no deben subir... claro, si no quieren terminar como Blue- finalicé

-Deberíamos deshacernos de esa niebla con muchos ventiladores... ubicándonos al final del pasillo junto a un ventilador, los encendemos todos al mismo tiempo y se irá.- propuso Sapphire.

Nos miramos y sonreímos.

Tenemos un plan.

* * *

-Me sorprende que el profesor Rowan esté involucrado en esto...- bufó el rubio, la chica colocó una cara de cansada y puso el dedo indice sobre la boca de Pearl.

-Cállate. La videoconferencia dentro de unos segundos.

Así fue. El rostro del profesor Rowan apareció en la pantalla.

-Sé lo que tiene Blair en la caja 33... y sí, no le era fiel al Proyecto Alexandrie. Tenía una carpeta roja... con archivos del proyecto... cada instituto que se salvará del cataclismo y la forma de acabar con todo el proyecto.

-Gracias por todo, Señorita Berlitz...- sonrió Rowan -Envíale la carpeta azul que tenía tu padre a Marge.

-Lo haré. Envíele saludos a mis padres- Platinum cortó la llamada y se levantó de la silla

-¡Señorita!- gritó Pearl, Platinum se giró y lo vio a los ojos...

-¿Sí?

-Yo... yo creo que la... que... l-la... am..., ¡No! Creo que el camino que toma está malo.

-No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra si es por querer que cambie de parecer sobre el Proyecto Alexandrie- la chica se fue, dejándolo solo...

-Platinum...- susurró

* * *

-¿Marge?- preguntó entrando en la secretaría del instituto

-Buenas tardes, Platinum- saludó

-La carpeta azul...- murmuró poniendo sobre la mesa la carpeta azul

-Gracias... Platinum, tengo que hablar contigo- Marge se levantó de su asiento

-Dígame.

-Señorita Berlitz... es verdad que querías... ¿Revelar en qué consiste el Proyecto Alexandrie...?

-Siempre me han enseñado a ser sincera. Sí. Lo pensé por unas horas... pero recapacité.

-Me parece que aún no conoces bien este instituto. Has de estar perdida...- Marge frunció el ceño y tomó a la chica del mentón, haciendo que cayera -Te diré algo que tal vez te ayude a recordar dónde estás parada.

* * *

-¡Ayuda!- gritó una chica golpeando la puerta

* * *

-Tsk...- gimió Platinum con los ojos llorosos

-Escaleras. Este instituto tiene muchas escaleras... y me pregunto si le podrías ser más útil al Proyecto Alexandrie quieta allí... sentada en una silla de ruedas.

-N-no puedo r-respirar...

-Que lástima.

Luego de unos minutos, la secretaria soltó a Platinum, quien ya estaba desmayada

-Solo diré que fallaste... y moriste gracias a esa niebla tóxica del tercer piso de este instituto... dulces sueños, Señorita Berlitz- Marge sonrió con autosuficiencia mientras salía de la sala cerrándola con llave.

* * *

-Dios mío...- se sorprendió Crystal al ver como avanzaba la niebla, la cual ya estaba en el único pasillo sin niebla tóxica del tercer piso del instituto.

Se puso la mascarilla y prendió el Wookie Tookie que tenía, el cual conectaba con el de Green

-Green-Sempai... ayúdeme...- el Wookie Tookie se cayó de las manos de la peliazul mientras la niebla entraba por las rejillas de las ventanas, la chica también caía.

* * *

-Dos menos...

* * *

-Bien, Blue no está para guiarnos a todos... ¡Pero lo haremos bien!- exclamó Ruby

-Y-yo no participaré de esto- se excluyó Yellow mientras corría con su bufanda en la nariz, para no respirar.

**_Tres horas más tarde_**

**_PoV. ..._**

Abrí poco a poco mis ojos y me di cuenta de que estaba en el laboratorio, en el suelo estaba Crys, tirada en el piso con una mascarilla en su boca.

A mi lado había una mesita donde reposaba un Wookie Tookie, con una nota que decía:

_"Blue..._

_Fuiste intoxicada, una niebla tóxica vive en el tercer piso del instituto._

_No vayas por nada del mundo sin a mascarilla que te dejé. Si por alguna razón no estoy contigo al momento de despertar, tú sabes que es porque debo controlar a Gold y a Silver._

_Besos, adiós."_

**PoV. Blue**

Miré la mascarilla y me la coloqué.

Tomé el Wookie Tookie entre mis manos y lo miré un rato, hasta que sonó.

-¿Alguien me recibe? Aquí Green, el único superviviente por la niebla tóxica del Instituto Quinn Hills ¿Alguien me recibe? ¡Vamos Crystal!... ¿Hola?

-G-green...- susurré

-¡¿B-Blue?! T-tú estás muerta.

-No... solo fue un desmayo... no eres el único superviviente... nadie murió.

-¿Dónde estás, chica ruidosa?

-En el laboratorio... veo una niebla pasar.

-Cuidado, si la respiras, te desmayarás.

-Bueno... gracias por la información, pero de todos modos, no viviré en el laboratorio de por vida... saldré- corté y me dirigí hasta la puerta, caí ¡Joder! ¡Mis piernas no me responden!... ¡Y la puerta no abre!

_"En caso de emergencia usar." _

Leí lo que ponía un cartel que señalaba un martillo.

-Esto es una emergencia, ¿No?- me pregunté y saqué el martillo de la pared mientras me ponía a romper el vidrio de la ventana, recuperé mis piernas... súper.

-Adiós... laboratorio- apenas salí, caí, pero una silueta rubia me puso una mascarilla de oxígeno

-Cuidado, esto es tóxico Blue-Chan- sonrió Yellow, la miré con los ojos aguados y la abracé

...

**_Dos horas después._**

-El plan funcionó...- susurró Green, todos sonrieron y se giraron a ver a Blue, quien los saludaba desde el laboratorio... aún estaba más intoxicada que los demás, claro.

...

* * *

_**Gracias por leer, no tenía mucha inspiración TTwTT**_

_**Bueno, como decía en el principio, dedicado a una de mis nee-chan que está de cumpleaños hoy, ¡Feliz cumpleaños Caruul! ;3**_

_**Nota: Si no me equivoco, Alexandrie es Alejandría en francés... **_


End file.
